When a Lass Wants a Crown
by The Legilimens
Summary: Rose Weasley is perfect. She is the perfect mix of Hermione and Ron- she's the top of her class and a great Quidditch beater. Scorpius, on the other hand, is also practically perfect. He might be the son of a death eater, but he's second in his class and a Quidditch chaser prodigy. But every famous child has some secrets and they might have a little bit too many secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_This is my first fanfiction and I am sorry for how bad it is. It's going to be a multi-chapter- I hope. So review and favorite or follow I guess. (I don't really know; I'm new at this.)_

_This prologue is kind of crappy but please- it'll get better I pinky promise. This is mostly just a next generation fanfiction but it will be SCOROSE. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I seriously wish I was the author of Harry Potter, but life is unfair sometimes._

-WLWC-

**When a Lass Wants a Crown- Chapter 1: Prologue**

It happened on the train, she remembers vaguely.

It was always her and Albus and all of a sudden she was taken out of the equation.

They were best friends and cousins. One of the strongest friendships ever was almost completely gone in a couple minutes and a few hellos.

She blames part of it on herself, for going off to look for Alice Longbottom. How was she supposed to know that in those thirty minutes, Albus wouldn't need her anymore?

She didn't know how she could be so easily replaced with the three boys.

Was it because she read too much? Or was she too boring? Or maybe it was because later that night she was the first Weasley to not be sorted into Gryffindor?

She was always meticulous and inquisitive yet she never understood the appeal of those three other boys. That was a lie- they were perfect.

She wasn't introduced to them as "Rose, my best friend," but as "Rose, my cousin." At that moment, she knew something was up. She ignored it and still shook the three boys hands.

I guess that's why she hated them because they replaced her in Albi's life. She was a girl and therefore uncool and not good enough for them.

Who knew that Scorpius Malfoy would take her place?

Who knew that Lorcan Scamander would help him?

Who knew that a muggleborn, Simon Vine, would complete their foursome?

How was she supposed to compete with the three of them, all perfect in almost every way? How was she, simple and boring Rose, supposed to be Albus' best friend when faced with three boys who would be the perfect best friends?

And so she didn't. She decided she didn't need Albus to be her friend. He could do so much better than her. They grew apart and by fifth year, they barely knew each other. Sure they sat next to each other in family functions and gave each other a nod of acknowledgement in the halls but they didn't know each other.

The four of them were MEANT to be together- it was predestined or something. They would unite the houses and their bonds were strong even though each was in a separate house. They were the face of the after-war children who overcame prejudice. They were loved by everyone they met.

They were always supposed to be brothers.

Maybe she should have fought for her place in Albus' life.

But compared to the perfection of the three of them, Rose understood why it wasn't Albus and Rose anymore.

She just wasn't good enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Perfection

_This is my first fanfiction and I am sorry for how bad it is. It's going to be a multi-chapter- I hope. So review and favorite or follow I guess. (I don't really know; I'm new at this.)_

_This is mostly just a next generation fanfiction but it will be SCOROSE, because they are practically cannon. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I seriously wish I was the author of Harry Potter, but life is unfair sometimes._

-WLWC-

**When a Lass Wants a Crown- Chapter 2: Perfection**

-Fifth Year-

Rose was up earlier than expected- as usual. It might have been her first day of her fifth year at Hogwarts yet she woke with the same calm indifference as if it were any day. She wore her extremely curly copper hair in a meticulous and perfect bun. Her makeup was natural and appeared effortless. Her clothes were conservative yet trendy and high fashion. Rose Weasley was the picture of natural perfection and that's just how she liked it.

Effortless yet perfect; she wanted people to believe she was perfect even though she was far from it. It was basically her motto for life; trick those into thinking they know you so they don't look close enough. She might look and appear to be perfect but Rose really lived her life away from public eye. She was perfectly boring and she loved it.

She was what everyone expected of the daughter of two beloved war heroes and because of that she was overlooked. Rose didn't mind- she really disliked gossip and mass media.

Every move she made was effortless and, as expected, perfection. She was kind and intelligent and athletic.

As she waited in the kitchen for her family to prepare for the drive to King's Cross Station, she checked over the list of items in her head for the one hundredth time. The house might have been filled with yells from Hugo and Ron about what he's forgotten or couldn't find and angry retorts from Hermione but in Rose's world everything was quiet and peaceful.

When the Weasley family finally made into the car, Rose was still as quiet. Her family expected as much- she was never very loud or rambunctious like most Weasleys. She was the only Weasley to ever be sorted into any house other than Gryffindor.

Yes, Rose was a quiet studious Ravenclaw much to the dismay of her father and to the delight of her mother. Although Ron did revel in the fact she was a beater for the Quidditch team since her second year, Rose was rather non-Weasley like in most aspects of her personality.

The moment Rose passed through the barrier separating the world of wizards from the world of muggles, she squared her shoulders and held her head high. She radiated confidence she actually didn't have.

She smiled sweetly at her friends and some first years and continued to push her cart carrying her trunk. They arrived late, of course, so their goodbyes were quick.

"Now Rosie, you better win every Quidditch game and beat the Malfoy boy to a pulp..." Ron rambled on and Rose decided to tune him out until he said something interesting, "and have a good year!" He ended with gusto.

Rose smiled and replied, "Of course, Daddy! Love you! See you at Christmas!"

Hermione kissed Rose on the head and added softly, "Don't listen to whatever your Dad said to you. You just have a great year and study, of course."

Rose laughed softly and gave both her parents a quick hug; she was eager to see her friends again.

She loaded the train with Hugo and decided to part ways when he found a compartment his friends were sitting in.

Hugo was the spitting image of Ron in every way and could really be considered Ron 2.0.

"See you later Hughie, have a great first day of fourth year!" She said happily after him.

"You too Rosie," He replied laughing. They were in different houses, she in Ravenclaw and he in Gryffindor, but they were very close as siblings. They hardly ever fought and were as close at Hogwarts as they were at home.

Rose continued to smile after him but for a completely different reason. She finally got rid of her pesky and slightly annoying family. Not that she didn't love them, she did, very much, but they were just so... LOUD. When Hugo was alone, he was cool but put Ron with him and it turns into a zoo. She hurriedly pulled her trunk behind her until she reached the second to last compartment, in it were four girls sitting inside.

If Albus had a famous band of brothers, Rose was part of a group of sisters. They were the Queens of Hogwarts, as what they were referred to. (They detested the name and wished it away and corrected anyone they heard using the term.)

They were queens that ruled Hogwarts just by being a group of ladies deemed perfect.

Chauncey McGonagall, the daughter of Cho Chang and grandniece of Headmistress McGonagall, was their leader or their figure head. She had straight and long silky black hair always worn down and pulled back. She was very pretty in a way that you would have to look twice at her. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous but she had this appeal to her that made those around her love her. Her main priorities were her reputation, her face, her friends, boys, Quidditch, and finally school. She loved the spotlight and played Seeker for the Ravenclaw team because of it. Chauncey was the picture of a queen- regal, outspoken, popular, and charismatic.

Rose Weasley could be categorized as the right hand man or more accurately put- the puppeteer. Yes, she was the real leader of their band of queens but she detested the thought of being so focused on. If she could have chosen, Rose would not be one of the perfect queens. She rather enjoyed the girls and chose their friendship over how much she hated being a public figure. Rose didn't have the refined and aristocratic features as did Chauncey. She was almost completely opposite in looks than her. Instead of silky straight black hair, Rose was cursed with fire red-ish coppery-ish out of control curly hair. Her eyes were an odd dark shade of blue surrounded by extremely fair skin while Chauncey had chocolate brown eyes and a love of tanning. Rose was mysterious- she seemed to disappear at odd times and was lost in her own little world. Compared to Chauncey, who was charismatic and open about her personal life, Rose was extremely aloof and mysterious and seemingly indifferent.

Olive Prince, a pureblood witch, was calm and collected. Although Rose was the top of their class, Olive was extremely book smart and studious. Rose, who exceled at practicing and understanding magic, was not interested in Divination or Arithmancy. Olive loved the subject of Divination because she was not extremely powerful with magic. Her spells lacked strength and intensity but she was a talented Seer. Olive could be categorized as a tad odd although she was dearly loved by those she met. She had very short brown hair cut before her ears in a trendy boyish way. Her light hazel eyes were covered with hot pink glasses. When Rose went for boring perfection and Chauncey went for looking unattainable, Olive wore her uniform with odd colored shawls and head wraps. Chauncey was loved because she's regal, Rose was loved because she's mysterious, and Olive was loved because she's interesting and adorable.

Willow Charles, known to most as Willa, could honestly be described as a loud blonde. Her hair was a gorgeous golden blonde and she had the prettiest light blue eyes. She was the prettiest of all the girls yet not the brightest. Most people wonder why Willa Charles was ever placed in Ravenclaw. She's definitely not book smart or slightly close to being top of their class. Compared to Olive in practicing magic, Willa looks like a goat waving a stick and it's difficult to be worse than Olive. She received mostly Acceptables in her classes and was average in grades and magical talent. The main reason why Willa is a Ravenclaw is her ability to consume books. If there is anything Willa loves more than being loud and a tad obnoxious, it's reading. She values intelligence and wit, although she might be a little far from having it. Willa brought life to wherever she went and she made everything exciting and fun.

Natalia Nott could be categorized as the odd one out. Not that the other four girls didn't love her, it's just some of the school detested her. She was the daughter of two Slytherins who were considered neutral. She wasn't regal, mysterious, interesting, or fun. Natalia had a reputation of hating everyone and everything. She was very negative in her view of life. Natalia could be categorized as cynical and a tad sadistic. It just seemed she was always in a bad mood. She was averagely smart and moderately pretty and most wondered why the perfect four would befriend her. Her features were nice enough that she could be described as pretty but most girls believed her horrid personality outweighed all of the supposed beauty. In actuality, Natalia's feminist and anti-people attitudes made many boys think of her as a challenge to conquer, although many were discouraged by her constant insults.

Rose opened the door and was immediately greeted by her friends.

Chauncey ran up to her first, "Rose! I missed you even though I saw you two weeks ago!"

Rose laughed softly in response and replied, "You stayed at my house for a week! How can you miss me?"

"Awwwwwws. Lil' Rosie on her first day of Hogwarts! S'cute," Willa said in an odd accent and giving her a hug.

"Staying in America for the summer was not good for you accent, Tree," Rose said.

"Whatever, Flower. American blokes- let's just take a moment for American blokes," Willa answered. It was a silent for a second before they all burst out laughing.

"I think British blokes are pretty cool too," Olive replied turning a bright pink as she returned to her seat from hugging Rose.

"That's because you have the hugest crush on one Lorcan Scamander!" Chauncey said loudly rolling her eyes.

"Finally the Vegetable has a crush!" Willa practically yelled.

"Oh shut up- Willa! An olive is a fruit," Natalia replied rolling her eyes, "Idiots- I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"Come on, Nat Nott! You love me!" Willa answered as she threw herself at Natalia who was turning to sit back down.

"You're a pest-" Natalia started but was interrupted by the compartment door opening. They were never disturbed before. Rose didn't bother turning around- Olive was now the brightest red.

The girls were momentarily terrified that Lorcan Scamander just heard them gushing about one Lorcan Scamander. They were actually very good friends with the Ravenclaw boy, mostly since they were in the same year and house.

Chauncey, the more eloquent of the group, spoke first, "Hey Lorcan! How was your summer?"

Rose, who was still holding her trunk did an awkward half turn and merely nodded while the other girls gave their hellos.

Lorcan smiled brightly to each of the girls, "'Ello Chaunce, Natalia, Willa, Rose," his smile seemed to grow tenfold as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly and said awkwardly, "Olive. Uh... my summer was great."

Olive spoke up this time and said brightly, "I bet it was very fun staying at Albus' with Scorpius and Simon."

"Yep, it was a riot. How was your summer, Olive?" He asked softly.

"Wonderful, although I missed everyone at school." Olive replied just as they were interrupted by three other people.

"Lorcan! We have to get to the prefects meeting soon," the Devil asked appearing at the open door. "Hey Chauncey, Nat, Willa, Olive," he paused for a moment and Rose prayed to whatever deity was up in the heavens, "and Rose." The said Rose was about to breath an inner sigh of relief when the little demon kept talking, "You, look lovely today Blossom, you would look even lovelier on my arm."

While the four girls and other three boys were stunned to silence, Rose was not. She was pissed. She hoped he had just a brief summer infatuation with her. Obviously, she was very wrong.

Her wand somehow made it up to his jugular and was currently threatening him with immediate death. She spoke softly and slowly as she still had her trunk in her other hand, "Don't call me Blossom."

Once again the other occupants were quiet as Scorpius Malfoy, said demon, burst out laughing.

He grabbed her wrist holding her wand and pulled her slightly closer, "You don't scare me Rosie."

She ripped her hand away and muttered under her breath, "Only people I like can call me Rosie." She decided to ignore the menace and levitated her trunk onto the shelf.

Simon, one of Albus' three brothers, spoke through the silence first, "Um, you're under aged, no magic allowed."

Rose scoffed silently at that and said vaguely, "You can get away with anything."

It seemed that Simon Vine and Albus Potter were the only two in the compartment, other than Scorpius and Rose that could speak.

"Si, Rose can really get away with anything," Albus said, patting his stunned friend on the back.

Rose was immediately angry, or angrier, at that. How would he know? He barely knew her anyway!

"So, Lorcan, the prefect meeting," Scopious said nudging the stunned Lorcan with his elbow. Rose took the moment to seethe in how all four of their little family group all would be prefects for each of their respective houses. Of course, they all mostly deserved it but not necessarily for following the rules. Honestly, it was because they were the favorites and most popular of all their houses. Merlin! She had to work her ass off to get her prefect position.

Lorcan didn't want to ask the awkward question of who was his fellow female Ravenclaw prefect. In reality, it could be any of them, excluding Willa, if they were in any other house. Alas, they were four girls who all would be proficient prefects. But one would be a _perfect _one.

Rose decided to save Lorcan the awkwardness of asking and turned towards him and said easily, "I'm heading there now too, can I walk with you?"

Lorcan opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the Devil again, "I would love that Rose!"

Rose decided to ignore him and pushed pass the four boys and started walking down the hall to the prefect's compartment.

Lorcan quickly caught up with her and said awkwardly, "I'm really happy that you're my fellow prefect, we will make a great team."

Rose turned her head slightly to look at Lorcan and replied monotoniously, "Save it, Salamander. We both know who you hoped it would be."

Lorcan smiled again and ruffled his yellow hair, "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

She gave him a look that specifically said, _cut the crap._

"Really, we're great friends," Lorcan said determinedly.

Again, Rose inwardly scoffed. He barely knew her. They might have known each other since they were born but they were never really close. Sure, Lorcan wasn't as odd as his twin brother Lysander- who although was also a Ravenclaw usually talked to people who enjoyed nonexistent life forms, like some odd younger Hufflepuffs. They would make a good team. Not only were they fellow prefects, but they were fellow beaters as well- for three years now.

Rose was brought back from her inner monologue with a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the one and only Scorpius Malfoy.

"So Rosie, I missed you. Three weeks was too long for me. Let's never be parted for that long," Malfoy drawled.

She decided to ignore him; he was moderately smart and would get the picture soon. She was indifferent when he sat next to her during the meeting. She easily and efficiently removed his arm from around her shoulders and his other hand from her knee. She wasn't paying attention when he subtly (or maybe not so subtly) moved nearer to her. She was in a different world and although half of her was in the present, the other half was somewhere else entirely. But Scorpius didn't mind her indifference or being ignored.

Although Rose was listening to the Heads and the other prefects, she was really in deep thought about one of her many secrets. Well, if someone asked her about the said secret, she would tell them easily, but since nobody asked, she didn't tell.

On her other side during the meeting, was one of her best friends in another house, Alice Longbottom. She and Alice were closer than her and the Queens. Not that Rose didn't love them all, she just kept them at a distance but Alice and her shared everything, just not the same friend group.

Rose and Alice saw each other the day before due to them being basically connected at the hip. They didn't get to see much of each other during the school year due to them being in different houses. In actuality, Rose and Alice were much closer than most thought.

Rose breezed through the rest of the evening saying the bare minimum of greetings and compliments that evening. (She also ignored the very annoying mosquito that kept clinging to her.) Her manners were perfect and her voice was eloquent. Rose had this certain confident grace that made people admire her. Rose seemed the epitome of perfection.

But looks can be deceiving.

-WLWC-

_A/N:_

_I know that this is starting in an odd place, but it will go back in time and explain things. I don't really know if this is good or if I should keep writing it, so please, read and review!_

_All my love,_

_A.G. _


	3. Chapter 3: A Healthy Obsession

_Hello Again! This is the third installment of When a Lass Wants a Crown. Yep, still my first fanfic, so please be easy on me. Sorry that this took two weeks to write. I've been busy lately but I'll try to start posting a new chapter every week._

_I wanted to thank my first two reviewers, Kathryn Daughter of Hestia and peacock33. Thanks for the encouragement and the constructive criticism; it really showed me people are actually reading this. _

_This also is mostly a flashback chapter and the flashback was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Sorry, it's super long. _

_Sorry for the long intro, but I am upping the rating to T because they curse (a lot) in this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, my name is not JK Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter. (And I also don't own the song Dream a Little Dream of Me.)_

-WLWC-

**When a Lass Wants a Crown- Chapter 3: A Healthy Obsession**

Scorpius Third Person POV

-Fifth Year-

When Scorpius headed down to breakfast the day after sorting, he was looking forward to one thing- Rose. Well, not a rose as in the flower but as in the girl, Rose Weasley.

Yes, Scorpius was a tad infatuated with one Rose Weasley. Okay, maybe a little bit more than a tad infatuated- just infatuated. Fine, fine, fine- he was obsessed. But it was a healthy obsession and quite the common one. Every boy at Hogwarts had at once, not including Albus and other relatives, obsessed over the Rose Weasley. Most had been obsessed with her because of her apparent perfection. She was perfect- pretty, smart, athletic, available, famous, well-liked, and fit. It was like when teenage boys would claim to love a famous model.

To describe how Scorpius felt towards Rose before he obsessed over her was complicated. Truth was, he was always a bit obsessed over her but in a slightly different way. Rose might not have known it but Scorpius was actually second in their class. He was in every single class with Rose due to the inter-house classes implemented after the war. They took the same classes since first year and yet she never noticed him. He always noticed her. The first person he noticed on the platform on his first train ride to Hogwarts was her. He noticed her apparent perfection and wanted to break it; he noticed her intelligence and wanted to beat it. He was obsessed with defeating her- oddly and without her knowledge. Towards Rose, Scorpius felt the most prevalent and intense form of jealousy. She held a space in Albus' heart that Scorpius didn't like and Rose completely ignored him! They were partners in potions since first year and she only called him Malfoy. He hated her and obsessed over her (secretly of course) and he had the hugest crush on her. Well, he didn't really know when the infatuation with Rose began but he did just notice it recently.

To him, Rose was mystery and interesting rolled into a very fit girl. Maybe he had always liked her but just never admitted it to himself- or maybe he was seeing her in a new light. All he really did know was that he definitely wanted her or at least solve her mystery.

He always knew Rose was different but he never really looked close enough to see how her perfection masked everything. Her writing was flawless, her speech was elocuent, her hair was emaculate, and her uniform was perfectly pressed. Her eyes were the deepest blue but she always seemed exhuasted. Her smiles always seemed genuine but it also seemed that she was also smirking as if knowing something you didn't. The first time he witnessed her lack of perfection was during the summer of fifth year.

-Flashback-

He stayed over at the Burrow during the summer as usual since after first year. One night during his two week stay he woke up in the middle of the night for some odd reason. He couldn't remember why he woke up but all he did remember was walking outside. The part he did remember however, was vividly clear. It was a warm and comfortable temperature outside, it being June at the time. He was out farther away from the house in a thicker grove of trees. Scorpius remembers hearing footsteps and being his Slytherin-self, hid behind the shadow of a rather large tree.

The figure approaching the grove was none other than his one-sided rival and object of jealousy, Rose Weasley. Although her family was made of red heads, Rose's hair was the most prominent and more rusty than the bright auburn of the others. He remembers her specifically skipping and giggling softly which was so weird hearing her giggle and seeing her skip. Yes, Rose laughed and smiled a lot but he'd never seen her giggle. But there she was giggling like she was seven. Instead of her angelic and perfect laugh he'd always heard, her giggle sounded like pure joy. And the skipping! She never skipped; Rose glided while walking and never bounced and twirled around like a child. But yet again, here she was skipping.

When Rose was in the middle of the grove, he finally saw what she was wearing. It was Muggle clothing but not the semi Wizard semi Muggle wear that was popular- it was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Scorpius recalled seeing it before in Muggle London but he'd never thought he'd see Rose wearing such a thing. She was wearing really short shorts and a shirt that only reached her midriff and he specifically saw something shiny where her belly button was supposed to be. Instead of sensible shoes, she was wearing black boots with shiny sharp things around the heel. Instead of a perfect bun, her hair was down and wild. Scorpius only saw her hair down once- once, and it was only because her hair tie broke when her bun was caught in some odd plant in Herbology. She looked almost completely different- in the best kind of way. Then she did something absolutely crazy- she apparated. It wouldn't have been so shocking if she wasn't only fifteen. He was completely confused and questions kept popping up in his head as he headed back to his room. Why was Rose so happy? How the bloody hell did she learn to apparate? Did she teach herself? How is she not in trouble? How often does she sneak out? What was she wearing and where was she going looking like that? Was she always that fit? What other secrets is Rose keeping? Was she meeting a boy? Out of all the questions floating in his head, Scorpius liked that one the least.

He decided to go out again the next night and hid next to the same tree. This time, she did come skipping and giggling, but when she reached the middle of the grove, he heard her yell very clearly, "Accio Intruder!" Scorpius was being thrown in her direction and he abruptly slowed when she said, "Impendimenta!" She stopped his body from colliding with hers with a simple tap with her hand to his chest. He noticed how much makeup she was wearing and how her blue eyes seemed to see into his soul.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked angrily, holding on to his shirt.

"Just taking a walk," Scorpius replied easily, he was very good under pressure.

"Liar- I know it was you who saw me yesterday." She said simply.

"You caught me. Yes I saw you use under aged magic yesterday and tonight. But in reality, I have the upper hand since you are the one sneaking out and apparating which is extremely dangerous. Oh my! What would dear famous and brave Ronald Weasley and brightest witch of her age Hermione Granger say about their perfect daughter sneaking out in extremely revealing clothing?!" Scorpius ended with a smirk as he removed her hand.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you," Rose replied ripping her hand away from his. "What do you want? Homework for a month or two? A date with one of my friends?"

His smirk grew as he replied, "Take me to where you're going and no one will hear about this."

"No way Malfoy, I'm not terribly found of trusting... snakes," she replied stonily.

"You wound me Rosie, but fine, I'll guess I'll head back up to the Burrow where your dear relatives are sleeping unknowing that you are using magic and sneaking out to mysterious places. Maybe I'll go tell them," Scorpius replied walking away.

"Come along, then," Rose replied annoyed as she held out her arm.

"Rose, what happened to all of those giggles and skips? Not so happy anymore?" Scorpius inquired grabbing her arm.

She turned to him and smiled, "I've never apparated with someone else. I'm very excited."

Scorpius' eyes widened as he said hurriedly, "Wait," although he was cut off by Rose abruptly apparating.

He was disoriented until he found himself sprawled on the ground looking up at Rose. She had her wand in her hand and was doing a spell on a little card. "Get your fat arse up, Malfoy. I have places to be and people to see."

Scorpius quickly got up to his feet and looked around; he could tell he was in an alley way in Muggle London. Why did Rose come here? Rose sighed exasperatedly and grabbed his arm. She began pulling him and stopped abruptly.

"You're going to half to change," Rose said as she pulled him extremely close to the building they apparated by.

"Why did we have to move towards the building?" Scorpius asked quickly.

"Wizards live in that top apartment in this building; I won't get caught if there are wizards nearby." She replied pushing him against the wall. She pulled out her wand and quickly tansfigured his flannel pajamas into dark wash jeans and his Wizard band t-shirt into a Muggle one. When she saw he wasn't wearing shoes, she gave him a look of pure annoyance and conjured a pair of odd looking tennis shoes.

"Blimey! These pants are so tight! Do Muggles always wear these? And these shoes are so odd looking," he quickly looked at the name on the shoe, "Vans? I thought that was some sort of transportation vehicle? And who the bloody hell is Led Zee-plen?"

She grabbed him by the collar and said pointedly, "You should have taken Muggle Studies."

"I did take Muggle Studies!" He was in her class and sat right in front of her!

"You should have paid attention then," She answered pulling him into the street behind her. "Skinny jeans- typical teenager type of pants, vans- typical slightly cool typical teenager type of shoes, and how do you not know who Led Zepplin is? And yes it is pronounced Zep-lin not Zee-plen. Christ, you're hopeless."

"Christ? You mean that guy who was on that cross and is like the Saviour for some Muggles?" Scorpius asked.

"Use Christ instead of Merlin, 'kay? Or just bloody hell, blimey, arse, and any Muggle explicit words," Rose replied smoothly.

"Well, bloody fucking hell! I never thought I would hear perfect Rose Weasley curse! Oh no you're dear fans will be so heartbroken!" He said laughing. She took out a Muggle device from her tiny little hand purse wallet thing. He recognized it as a "cellular telephone" and she began to speak into it as they continued to walk down the street.

"Yeah, yeah, Tiny. I'll be there. I've just had to take care of some unfinished business and I'm bringing a friend along tonight. Yeah he's cool I guess. But seriously give me five minutes!" She pushed more buttons on her cellular telephone then looked at him, "It's called an iPhone."

Rose began to walk faster and they transitioned from the tourist part of Muggle London to a part of town with a lot more drunk people in their twenties. She abruptly stopped in front of a club or pub or bar, he couldn't tell the difference, and handed him a plastic card. The building read JAZZ. The plastic card read an odd name and had a picture of him and said 11-02-2002 with some other nonsense.

"It's a driving license in case they ask you your age. Yes your birthdate is wrong. Yes, I know you are not nineteen," Rose said easily. "One thing before we go inside; don't call me Rosie or Rose, call me Roz and right now my last name is Wesley. Your name is Scor, not Scorpius, and your last name is Malone. 'Kay? We met at Uni, or the University, and we are both second years there." Her voice dropped down to a whisper and she signaled him to bring his face closer, "We are in MUGGLE London and we are MUGGLES. Ready?" She ended with a cheeky smile.

Scorpius gulped and replied truthfully, "Definitely not."

Her smile grew, "Fantastic! Just act natural and stand in the back and talk to no one."

She tossed her hair back (it was down again) and started to walk into the building. She turned at the doors and yelled back to him, "What happened to those skips and giggles, not so happy anymore?"

"Wait! Rose, I mean Roz! Where even are we?" Scorpius asked trying to catch up to her.

"Shh- you'll embarrass me! It's actually my first day on the job so I can still get sacked," she answered quietly. The club/bar/pub was crowded with people, most drunk, and had dim lights and a bar and stage in the back. Rose led them to a velvet rope which separated the entrance from the rest of the building. There was a large bear like man guarding the little rope and Scorpius had finally lost all of his bravery. Rose Weasley was going to be the death of him or rather Roz Wesley was going to be the death of Scor Malone. Merlin, or rather Chirst, he was probably going to die tonight.

The large bear looked at Rose up and down and Scorpius suddenly felt extremely protective over her. He placed his arm around Rose's shoulders and challenged the bear with a defiant gaze.

"You two have IDs?" The grizzly asked. Rose took out the odd large wallet/mini hand bag and handed him her ID and gave Scorpius a look to give him his too.

"Nice to meet you Roz, but I know a fake ID when I see one," the grizzly replied and Scorpius seriously saw his life flash before his eyes. It continued until her saw Rose subtly pull out her wand from her purse and put a Confundus curse on the bear. The bear confusedly let them behind the velvet rope.

Scorpius leaned down a whispered into Rose's ear, "Whoever says you're a quiet good little Ravenclaw obviously doesn't know you well."

She cocked her eyebrow and replied matter-of-factly, "And you do?"

Scorpius smirked and effectively hid his previous fear, "We are so alike."

"Are we?" Rose replied mimicking his smirk and pushing his arm off. "Stay here. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Don't drink anything anyone gives you."

He decided that asking Rose questions got you nowhere and kept his mouth shut. After about ten girls running into him and talking to him in a very drunk way, he blamed Rose for dressing him up so oddly. In reality, Scorpius might have been sixteen but he was a very good looking (and older looking) sixteen year old. Rose might be able to pass for a nineteen year old with poor lighting and a blind security bloke but Scorpius could easily pass for nineteen and even possibly twenty. Rose disappeared for five minutes until he saw her again- on stage. The stage had a bass, a large piano, microphones, and other guitars. (Scorpius did know his Muggle musical instruments; he found classical Muggle music fascinating.) Rose sat at the grand piano and smiled brightly to the crowd. Other people joined her on stage, one was another woman in about her mid-twenties wearing a fashionable head wrap, one man that looked like the eldest of the group brought out a brass instrument- a trumpet, a man in his early thirties was at a drum set, a younger guy looking barely a day over twenty was playing the bass, and they all wore black. Scorpius concluded in his head that Rose was definitely the prettiest in her black dress. She was practically glowing with happiness like he'd never seen before. There was always that humble and sweet smile she gave to those who greeted her or when she received a compliment but it was always controlled. The Rose he knew and the Rose he saw tonight were completely different. He thought he liked them both equally.

The lady with the head wrap walked to the mike and began speaking to the crowd in an American accent, "Hello, London! My name is Ash Tenson and we are The Streetlights! This is our first performance with our new pianist, Roz Wesley. On the bass, as usual, is Tanner Johnson, Sam Renner on the trumpet, and on the drums is Oliver York. We'll be playing three sets until the Jazz 'n' Brass come out. So please, relax and enjoy."

The drummer gave a few taps and he and Rose started playing an interesting melody that made him feel like swaying. Ash started to sin and make odd noises that went with the melody well. The other players slowly started to add into the music and Ash continued to sing for a few minutes. The song ended with a cool chord and Scorpius, like the rest of the audience, felt compelled to clap, they were very talented. The man at the bass scooted closer to a microphone next to him and started singing the next song. His voice was deep and had an odd tone that it sounded well with the music. Scorpius subconsciously started swaying with the music. Ash started to harmonize and sing with the bass player and the song ended with a beautiful ending harmony. He clapped along with the crowd and watched Rose get up from her piano and walk to the microphone in the middle of the stage. Ash slipped to a microphone on the side of the stage

"Thanks for listening everyone, for the last song it'll be a rendition of Dream a Little Dream of Me. Enjoy and the Jazz 'n' Brass will be out right after," Rose replied.

A soft and beautiful melody began to play in the background and Rose began to sing,

_"Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you_

_Birds singin' in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear_

_Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Dream... a little dream of me"_

Throughout this whole performance, Scorpius thought he was transported into another world. Unlike Ash's voice, which was raspy and rather low, Rose's was higher and gorgeously clear like an angel's voice. She was an angel in the form of a devil or maybe she was the devil in the form of an angel. What he did know was Rose was definitely not of this boring world. She was sent to this Earth where she didn't belong. The lights created a halo around her riotous curls and her blue eyes seemed to stare off and see something people could not, yet in her rather reveling black dress and high heeled long black boots also seemed to contradict her voice's angel like qualities. Hearing her sing was a breath of fresh air or going back to Hogwarts after a long summer. Her voice was home. That was the moment Scorpius' obsession changed. He wanted Rose Weasley- no, he needed her.

After Rose ended the song, the room exploded into claps and Rose and the rest of the group bowed and exited the stage. Rose and Ash returned to the room after the next group played their first song. Scorpius quickly sauntered up to her after pushing a very persistent blond off his arm.

Forgetting their awkward barely acquaintances relationship, he pulled her into a hug while she laughed awkwardly. Even though she would have usually hit him for touching her without her permission, Rose seemed as if she was on a Pepper-Up potion. She was all skips and giggles once again and instead of keeping her distance from Scorpius, she continued to clutch his side as he place his arm around her shoulders.

Scorpius smiled at his flower (he already marked his claim in his head to her) and said happily, "You were amazing Rosie!" Rose stiffened in his arms and he suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be Roz Wesley here.

"Rosie? Is that a pet name for little Roz?" Ash asked.

Scorpius, being uneasily thwarted, replied, "Yes it's because she's my flower."

Rose, slightly annoyed with both his slip-up and his answer, hit him in the arm and said, "I told you to stop calling me that Scor! It's embarrassing."

Ash smiled at them and bluntly asked, "How long have you guys been dating?"

Rose was about to answer when Scorpius cut her off, "One year, although we've known each other since we were eleven."

"That is so sweet! I met my boyfriend of two years here in London on a trip with my college," Ash replied, "Oh look! The boys got us a booth. Why don't you tag along with the Streetlights? I bet Rose would love it if you would."

Rose turned a bright red and glared at Scorpius as he smirked down at her and without looking at Ash replied, "I would very much enjoy that." They began to walk to a booth and Scorpius easily sat next to Rose with his arm still around her petite form. Everyone introduced themselves to Scorpius although the younger ones were the only ones excited and eager to talk.

Ash, who seemed to love to talk, began to interrogate the couple with questions. "So Roz, how good is Scor in bed?" she asked after a few rounds of questions and drinks. Rose turned a bright red and Scorpius saw even the tips of her ears glow red.

"Ummm..."

"Answer the question wisely Rosie," Scorpius whispered in her ear.

"Barely adequate," Rose began losing her blush and replacing it with a defined smirk, "Although with the mediocre... equipment, it's not terrible."

Ash laughed at the couple and smiled prettily, "Oh, you two are so cute! It makes me feel young again." They all continued to make small talk until the three men excused themselves.

The younger one, Tanner, patted Rose's head and chorused, "See ya later Squirtle! Be practicing those swings!" Scorpius felt the sudden urge to smack Tanner's hand off of his Rose's head. How dare he touch her in any way! After the men left Ash and Rose continued to talk about music and bands, the Jazz 'n' Brass were playing really cool jazz improv pieces. When Scorpius looked at Rose's face as she was talking to Ash, he saw her eyes light up like he's never seen before. She was so purely happy. It made her look even prettier in his eyes. Rose had so many friends, her clique, the Queens, Alice, her practical twin, and yet Ash seemed to be an older sister to Rose. Their relationship was almost like an aunt and niece or a mentor and a student.

Rose suddenly looked at the time on her phone and said sadly, "Sorry Ash, we have to go! Scor has work tomorrow at ten."

Ash smiled and said, "Of course! I better get going to. Where do you work Scor?" She asked as they walked out of the building. Scorpius took how nervous Rose suddenly got as an advantage and held her hand.

He smiled good naturedly and replied, "It's an internship with a," he thought hard about Muggle jobs, "-an airplane building company."

"Woah! That's so cool. You picked a good one Roz!" Ash said nudging Rose with her elbow. "You should come to every performance! Did she tell you the times? There is another one tomorrow night and on Wednesday."

"Oh, he can't make it. He has work," Rose replied squeezing Scorpius' hand with all her might.

"No, I'll make time for it. I would love to come," Scorpius contradicted smiling at Ash who lit up.

"Great! I'm so happy! Our fan base needs to get bigger! See you later!" Ash said turning the opposite way at an intersection. As soon as Ash was out of ear shot, Rose pried Scorpius' hand off of hers and glared at him.

"You are not coming with me again tomorrow." She spat.

"Oh, Roz. Ash was so excited. Do you really want to disappoint her?" Scorpius asked.

"Stop. You cannot come. We had an agreement."

"We agreed that I could tag along with you. You never specified when or for how long."

"Scorpius. You. Cannot. Come."

"I already know where we are. You can't stop me. Not to mention, I followed your lead and used magic tonight too," Scorpius replied smirking. "I am very talented with this new spell created a few years back that allows you to summon and rent a wizard camera from a shop in Diagon Alley. It's very interesting. All you have to do is say the spell, state your name and a password that you only know, and a camera will be conjured. Then, like with any camera- wizard or muggle, you press a button to take a picture. You looked very nice last night and today at the jazz club. The camera adored you."

"How do I know if you're bluffing or not?" Rose asked.

Scorpius pulled her into the alleyway the apparated to earlier that night and conjured a photo. It showed Rose, showing a lot of skin, taking out of her wand and apparating from the grove of trees. "There are a lot more, per say, incriminating photos."

"I hate you."

"You do? Oh come on, Rose, it'll be fun. After we apparate home, would you like to skip and giggle back to the house?"

"Who said I'm apparating you home?"

"This photo of you yesterday."

"Fine; but no, I'm not going to giggle and shit with you."

Scorpius took her hand, "Good. I think shitting together would be very awkward."

She sneered at him and replied, "It's all shits and giggles until someone giggles and shits."

After apparating back to the Burrow, Rose immediately stalked off angrily to her room. Scorpius rather, took his time walking back to the house and strolled to his room. Honestly, this was probably one of the best nights of his life. It was tied with the night after he met and became brothers with Albus, Lorcan, and Simon, better than his first night in Hogsmeade with his friends, even better than his first time flying at night on a broom, and all because of one girl, who yesterday, he practically hated (or so he told himself).

Scorpius was on a high of new (honestly, unrequited) love and the happiness and joy that came with it.

-End of Flashback-

When Scorpius saw Rose sitting prettily at Ravenclaw table, eating her usual breakfast (half of a chocolate muffin, a Belgian waffle drowning in syrup and an assortment of fruits, and a cup of milk), his heart started to race as if he were running a long race. And when they met eyes and he saw her smile timidly at him (they were in a very public place and hating anyone would ruin Rose's perfect reputation), he swore he heard angels sing.

Scorpius was a true Slytherin and would snake his way into Rose's heart or die trying.

-WLWC-

_A/N:_

_This chapter was weird. I have no idea what I am doing….. so… yeah. _

_There are probably five million grammar errors. Sorry. I don't have time to read it over and I think a beta is supposed to help you with that but again, I don't really know what I am doing. And I am publishing this really late at night and I just pushed a key and it made a loud noise and I almost had a heart attack. Whew. _

_Also sorry if you can tell an American wrote it because I have only been to England once and so I am just writing what I think is English English and if it is American English sorry. (I know that in the last chapter I wrote ass instead of arse.)_

_That also made no sense. Sorry, high school is making my mind all mushy (fyi I am a junior.)_

_OH AND REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND THAT OTHER STUFF YOU DO IF YOU LIKE A STORY._

_All my love,_

A.G.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Nothings

_'Sup! This is the fourth installment of When a Lass Wants a Crown. I guess I lied about trying to update every week- make that every two weeks. _

_Disclaimer: Obviously, I am JK Rowling (obviously, I am lying)_

-WLWC-

**When a Lass Wants a Crown- Chapter 4: Sweet Nothings**

Rose Third Person POV

-Fifth Year-

Rose cringed inwardly when she smiled back at Scorpius, the little bugger just couldn't see reason. It's not like she hated him really- merely disliked his unwanted affections immensely. He was like a Chihuahua- cute at first then loud and obnoxious. She had to admit he had some good qualities about him; he was moderately smart, a fair Quidditch player, and fine- attractive. Well, attractive in a black and white movie kind of way. Rose stared at him longer and noticed how incredibly black and white he really was. A black uniform (his cloak of death, really), pale skin barely tanned although he spent most of his time outside, blonde white hair, and white teeth. There was barely any in between colors on him- just his green and white Slytherin tie, his oddly deep red colored lips, and his eyes. The tie, which so many people feared and hated, gave him a look of authority- it amplified his natural confidence. His lips were so flushed; Rose wondered how his skin was so pale. She was instantly reminded of a vampire; lips red and wet with blood and pale skin that was damaged in the sun (not like the fake vampires in that old book Willa always ranted about- sparkly! Really?) Rose always hated vampires- they gave her nightmares. It fit, she decided, that _he _would look like the creature that kept her up at night.

But what really stood out about his appearance were his eyes. They were gray- or maybe a light mix of blue and hazel and a tad bit of green. It really depended on what he was wearing. Rose decided that with his tie, his eyes were a gray green. His favorite casual Muggle t-shirt, that she bought him, brought out the blue in his steel eyes. With the brown leather jacket he picked for himself at the store, his eyes were more hazel gray. Rose really did not understand why Scorpius was so obsessed with her and how he thought he knew her so well.

Okay fine- he did know her. Okay- the obsession wasn't purely one sided.

Fine- they spent like a few hours together in the Muggle world. Sure- she might have not hated the experience completely, but DATE Scorpius MALFOY? Do not be ridiculous. Rose Weasley is Rose Weasley- unless she's pretending to be Roz Wesley.

Although Rose didn't notice it, Scorpius took her unrelenting stares as an invitation to come closer. She continued to stare at him until he was in front of her.

Scorpius leaned down and said huskily, "I know I'm undeniably good looking but please Rosie, girls are getting jealous."

Rose snapped out of her thoughts and was startled to find Scorpius now sitting next to her and starting to load various breakfast foods on a plate for himself. "What are you doing? You can't sit here Malfoy."

"Back to Malfoy now hmmm? I miss your little nickname. I can sit where ever I please. And I would rather sit next to a beautiful and alluring flower today," Scorpius replied scooting closer to her.

As Rose scooted away, she answered, "Chauncey, Olive, Willa, and Nat sit here. You can't- you're not even a Ravenclaw. And if you would really like to sit next to a flower, go sit by Professor Longbottom." She gestured in the way of Neville Longbottom who was currently pruning a mysterious and apparent man eating plant. They both cringed as the flower almost ate his pinky finger.

Scorpius settled his arm around her shoulders and said softly, "I can sit where ever I want Rosie. These are barely house tables anyways."

"Go away Scor, it's not summer anymore." She answered back just as soft.

"Don't say that Rosie- you can't just walk away."

"Stop. Please. You know I'm too busy for this."

Although there conversation wasn't anything close to sweet words exchanged between lovers, some people seeing the exchange were immediately led to this conclusion.

When Albus Potter walked down to the Great Hall for his first day of classes, he did not expect to see his favorite cousin wrapped in the arms of his best mate. While he was fussing over his confusion and details that might have hinted at his best mate and his apparent affections with Rose, he happened to plow straight into another extremely confused body.

When Chauncey McGonagall glided to grace her subjects after more than an hour of preparing, she did not expect to witness her quiet best mate being contained in the jail that happened to be one Scorpius Malfoy. How dare he touch a pure and sweet thing like her fragile Rosie?! As she contemplated Scorpius' impending doom, she was hit with a force (that force being Albus Potter) that sent her tumbling and accidently tripping her friend.

When Olive Prince giggled and twirled her scarf on her way to breakfast, she was stunned to walk in to find one Scorpius Malfoy forcing himself on an unsuspecting Rose. Knowing that Rose was the smartest person she'd ever met, Olive decided that Scorpius would probably be either dead or hexed something deadly in the next minute. While she was wondering why she didn't see this in her tea leaves, her feet tripped over something body-like and sent her sprawling on the floor and landing by the feet of a very confused Ravenclaw.

When Lorcan Scamander went to breakfast early to avoid his brother muttering about a Crup or Snorkleback or whatever, he did not expect his best mate to be getting cozy with his fellow beater and Prefect. He tried to reason with himself where this sudden change in behavior happened but he could not place his finger on an exact time. He attempted to crane his neck to get a better look at the two but a yelp and a flop grabbed his attention- literally.

When Simon Vine traveled to the Great Hall with his friend Lorcan and proceed to slip on spilled pumpkin juice, he was confused to see Scorpius and Albus' cousin, Rose, getting cozy. While Simon retracted his claims to the said Rose, he did not expect his best mate to jump on the Rose Infatuation Train so quickly. Well, he guess on the actual Hogwarts train he did show some interest but Rose blew him off. As he landed awkwardly in a pool of juice, he also had to avoid a foot coming in contact with his glasses.

When Natalia Nott complained all the way down to breakfast, it was from having to wake up and definitely not from the way her cousin, Scorpius, was trying to calm his raging hormones by trying to get with her friend, Rose. She stepped one foot into the entryway and saw Scorpius and Rose getting cozy, Potter running into Chauncey, Chauncey falling and rolling causing Olive to trip, Olive landing on the floor right in front of Scamander, Scamander craning his neck causing Vine to avoid his body, which caused Vine to slip on juice, which in return, caused Natalia to resist the urge to step and crush his glasses. Not to mention, she had pumpkin juice sloshed on her feet. Yes, Natalia saw the Kings and Queens of Hogwarts looking like a bunch of idiots and immediately spun on her heel and went back to the dorm.

When Willa Charles rushed down to breakfast late and half dressed, she didn't notice Albus helping Chauncey, Lorcan attempting to help Olive up and Simon, or Scorpius and Rose. Instead, she noticed her hash browns and oatmeal on the Ravenclaw table calling her name and her unfinished summer homework burning a hole in her bag. In fact, one would say Willa wasn't surprised at all or at least immediately accepted the circumstances. She would have helped her friends... but again, hash browns and homework, and decided she'd apologize later as she steered to avoid their mess. Willa was definitely not nonchalant but she was definitely unaware most of the time and plopped down on the other side of Rose like nothing was happening.

It was almost silent in the Great Hall- the Potter and Weasley clan allowing Rose, their prized jewel, get cozy with a boy!

The girls were annoyed that someone could take away one of their princes, but all liked and admired Rose and grudgingly admitted she was perfect. The boys were annoyed that of course one of _them_ would finally get her, although they knew Scorpius was a cool and nice guy. Although it was a shock to many that a Potter and a Malfoy were best friends, it was an anomaly to even think that a Weasley and a Malfoy could be friends- and not just friends, but _friends. _It was a mix of both awe at the overwhelmingly perfect couple and a bit of resentment to either party. The sexual tension and disbelief in the room was suffocating.

The only ones apparently immune or unaware of the quietness and the tension in the room were the two people who caused it to happen. And of course Willa, who was shoving hash browns down her throat like it was her job.

The couple continued to exchange most likely sweet nothings (it was actually a really heated argument by now) until Willa interrupted both the silence around them and the two beside her by yelling (with her mouth full of oatmeal), "ROSE, SCORPIUS, CAN I SEE YOUR POTIONS SUMMER WORK? AND YOUR DADA, CHARMS, HERBOLOGY, DIVINATION, ASTRONOMY, TRANSFIGURATION, HISTORY OF MAGIC, AND CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES WORK?"

Rose, who had turned an interesting shade of red, seemed to snap out of her argument with Scorpius and noticed in a millisecond her friends and Albus' friends sprawled near the entryway and the silence in the hall.

Willa continued to talk, "SERIOUSLY, FLOWER, I NEED IT."

Rose whispered back to her, "Talk quieter Willa, people are staring."

"THEY AREN'T STARING BECAUSE OF ME, YOU SQUIB! THEIR STARING BECAUSE YOU AND SCORPIUS LOOK LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO SHAG EACH OTHER ON THE T-," Willa stopped talking to chug the rest of her pumpkin juice.

"VEDARA IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I DON'T HAVE IT. I NEED YOUR HOMEWORK," Willa said. "SCORPIUS DO YOU HAVE YOUR HOMEWORK? WHY ISN'T ANYONE ANSWERING ME?"

"It's because you're making everyone really really uncomfortable," Rose answered softly.

"OH. AM I? WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING OVER HERE? IS IT BECAUSE I'M PRETTY?" Willa yelled to the Hall. The occupants, including some teachers, immediately started to create noise and speak again. In reality, most of the boys were admiring at that moment how pretty and gullible the beauty queen Willa Charles was.

When the noise in the reached a comfortably loud level, Rose removed Scorpius' arm and turned to Willa just as her friends and Albus' posse reached them.

Albus spoke first, "What in the bloody hell is going on between you two?"

Chauncey spoke second, "Get your greasy hands off of her Malfoy!"

Lorcan and Olive tied for third with their reprimands, "Albus- talk quieter!"

"Chauncey, please don't be so mean."

Simon commented blinking rapidly and squinting, "Does anyone here happen to have a soft cloth that I can wipe my glasses with?"

It continued in that odd order of reprimanding and questioning, a few shoves here and there until Willa broke it once again with a completely unrelated statement, "WHAT'S THE NAME OF THE SPELL TO CONJURE THOSE FLAME THINGS?"

Rose decided to take the distraction and answered, "Either _Lacarnum Inflamarae, Lumos Solen, Incendio, _Bluebell Flames, Fiendfyre, Flagrante, or Firestorm. Is this for Charms, Transfiguration, or DADA?"

"Charms."

"I would go with _Incendio_ then."

"Thanks, Rosie you're the best," Willa replied finally toning down her volume. "You should deal with them soon."

Rose sighed and turned to the hooligans arguing with each other, "Don't worry about, we aren't dating or anything really. We were actually having an argument and didn't want anyone to hear it."

Albus looked suspicious and Chauncey looked murderous but both turned to look at each other than to Rose and Scorpius, and decided to let it go- for now of course. Scorpius, who was breathing hard from arguing and was tense with annoyance and frustration at Rose, stood up from his seat quickly and proceeded to leave the Great Hall very dramatically. As they watched Scorpius leave, the boys separated to eat at the end of the Gryffindor table, as usual, and they two girls still standing sat at the Ravenclaw table.

After a few moments of silence with the only speaking between Willa and Rose, Chauncey grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it and began to question.

"Was he bothering you, Rosie? Was he being mean to you? Did he try to force himself on you Rose?"

Olive turned a bright pink and said softly, "Chauncey, Scorpius is a perfectly nice boy!"

"No, no, Chaunce, he didn't. Like I said we were just arguing about prefect duties. I heard that they are trying to promote inter-house relationships by pairing up prefects from different houses." Rose said easily.

Chauncey, who seemed to accept this answer, said quietly, "Fine. But if he does anything out of the ordinary or tries to pull anything on you, you have to tell me. We're friends and friends stick together."

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS URG THE UNCLEAN?"

The group of girls dissolved the tension with laughter as their fifth and final member, Natalia, joined them.

The boys, however, sat down and acted like nothing happened. It was pointless to discuss the event without Scorpius there.

So they sat, avoiding anything that had to do with Rose, Scorpius, Simon's previous infatuation, and anything about girls. They basically only talked about the Quidditch Cup Final that year.

When breakfast was over, the Queens headed over to their first class of their fifth year. It was Double Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Every class offered after the war was with another house to increase unity.

When the Ravenclaws were with Gryffindors, Chauncey would sit with one of the Gryffindor boys- not Albus, who would sit with Lorcan. The other four would easily split up although Natalia and Rose would try to pair together being the smartest in the class.

When the Ravenclaws were with Slytherins, Natalia would sit with one of the Slytherins- not her cousin Scorpius though, who again, would sit with Lorcan. Rose would usually sit with Olive during this time since Slytherins made Olive feel uneasy (although she wouldn't admit it).

When the Ravenclaws were with Hufflepuffs, Chauncey would sit with Willa and Natalia with Olive. Rose would sit with Alice; the rest of the Queens would assume Rose just sat with a random Hufflepuff. Rose would always sit with Alice.

That's how the Queens never really noticed Rose's and Alice's friendship- they barely knew she existed. Yes, they knew of Alice Longbottom; she was in the same year and a Hufflepuff. That's about all they knew. Alice was quiet and a tad bit plain. She looked like her father but her features were common. Her hair was the typical light brown that was long and covered her face almost completely. Her eyes are pretty but a common blue. Her figure was average and her grades were average. Unlike Rose, Alice felt no need to live up to her father's image. She disappeared into a crowd easily- she didn't stand out for being beautiful or ugly. Alice was always just there.

Half the time Rose disappeared (and she disappeared a lot), it was because she was with Alice. They weren't hiding their friendship- people just never thought to look for her in uncommon places.

They were just reviewing in Potions that day. It was all questions and lectures in every class today. In every class, Rose answered no questions. Professors only called on her whenever someone wouldn't volunteer. She was in a room full of _Ravenclaws- _someone always volunteered.

Scorpius avoided Rose like the plague. Nobody could tell if their staring at each other was sexual tension or pure hatred. They were betting on sexual tension.

The day passed by with avoiding certain topics and teachers assigning homework assignments.

When dinner was finally over, Rose hurried up to the dorms alone. She took out a piece of worn parchment from her trunk. It read, "The Maurauders Map II: Misses MCC, Thorn, Cassandra, Birch, and Talia are proud to present the CROWN: Maurauders Map."

The Queens were very talented and ingenious for their age. In her third year, Rose stole the Maurauders Map from her cousin, James, easily. She found a way to copy it and enhance the map even more.

Rose muttered quietly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She proceeded to throw the parchment into the air in front of her and watched it unfold. Instead of just showing you a two dimension sketch of Hogwarts with names and tiny foot prints, Rose created a three dimension model of both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. (They were attempting to add The Forbidden Forest on their list but it was proving to be much more difficult than adding on Hogsmeade.) The worn paper would fold itself into a mini Hogwarts with grounds and a connecting Hogsmeade. The people in it were actual paper people with their names floating above their heads. The added the shrinking and enlarging ability at the end of third year. They added Hogsmeade at the beginning of fourth year. The footsteps became people half way through fourth. At the end of fourth, they discovered how to use the summoning charm to find specific people on the map. The Queens were brilliant and ingenious.

Rose walked up to the map and said, "_Accio _Rose Weasley." The Hogwarts opened and Rose found herself as a mini person. She proceeded to cast a disillusionment charm on her mini person. She successfully wiped herself from her beloved map. It would be almost impossible to find her. She was about to kind of break the rules and maybe kind of break a few wizard laws and like two muggle ones. (They were minor ones really.)

She crammed some necessary items into her school bag and shook out some of her books. It was only 6:30, she had a lot of time before she had to do her work. It was her OWL year and she couldn't let her already perfect grades drop. She tapped the map again and watched it refold itself and caught it before it could hit the ground. Taking off her robe and changing her sensible slightly heeled dress shoes for half calf tied up boots, she stuffed her wand in the side of her boot. She looked at the watch she was wearing and quickly made a half-formed plan.

Rose quickly left the room and held a Transfiguration textbook in her hand as she waved to the people in the Common Room and left. After a reasonable distance away from the door and away from prying eyes, she shoved her book in a small crevice behind a statue.

Rose was almost to the Hufflepuff Common Room when she was stopped and spotted by two of her relatives.

"ROSIE!" Lily Potter yelled attempting to catch the attention of her cousin. Hugo and Lily looked out of breath and like a bomb just went off. Rose, who was usually very fond of both her younger cousin and her brother, was very annoyed at the moment.

Rolling her eyes internally, she answered quietly, "Yes, Lily? What's the matter?"

"Molly and some Puff were running up the stairs when it suddenly changed and Molly slipped and is now hanging from one of the staircases and it won't move back!" Hugo said hurriedly.

"Humongous, there is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff!" Lily reprimanded.

"Shut up, Littly. I didn't say anything bad about Hufflepuffs!" Hugo answered.

Rose, who would usually think their bantering was cute, was a bit preoccupied with the quiet possible death of one of her younger cousins. Molly Weasley II was sorted into Gryffindor house as the third to last Weasley to enter Hogwarts the day before. It was weird to know that Molly was old enough to go to Hogwarts now and in the next year there would be no James Potter or Fred Weasley around either.

"Hugo. Lily." The pair immediately stopped bantering, "Hurry and take me to wear Molly is."

"Of course, of course! Hugo, you prize idiot, you distracted me!" Lily yelled grabbing Rose's hand and running.

"Whatever Lily! You started it!" Hugo hissed back running after them.

After sprinting from the third floor to the fifth, they finally reached the staircase on the sixth floor that wasn't connected to anything.

Rose set her bag down at the top of the staircase where a first year Hufflepuff boy was crying.

"I didn't know that it would happen! I don't know what to do!" The boy wailed.

"It's okay, what's your name? Everything is going to turn out okay," Rose said patiently.

"Johnny Rolinx. We were just p-playing t-t-tag," Johnny said.

"Okay, nice to meet you Johnny. Will you do me a favor and find a teacher?" Rose smiled reassuringly as the boy nodded hesitantly. "Don't worry; Molly is going to be all okay."

After making sure Lily went with the Hufflepuff and Hugo was waiting at the top of the stairs, she carefully hurried down the staircase to where her younger cousin Molly was.

Molly was at the edge of the staircase and it seemed that the stairs were older and were about to fall apart. Rose could see her hands on the bottom of the staircase and her cries of help. The stairs looked so unstable; Rose was surprised it didn't give out earlier. As she was almost to the last stair, Rose said clearly, "Molly, dear? It's Rosie and don't worry, it's going to be okay."

The wails increased, "ROSIE! ROSIE! I'M SCARED. WHAT DO I DO? ROSIE DON'T LET ME FALL!"

"Of course, I won't let you fall, silly! Now I need you to calm down, okay? Breath easily, because your favorite cousin, Rosie, is going to make it all better."

The cries quieted down to subtle sniffling and Rose took the time to attempt to step down farther. As she felt the stairs almost give, she decided if she did go down further down she would have to think quickly.

She sprinted back up the stairs and took out a thick rope from her bag. Rose needed it later but this took precedence over her plans. She began to tie it around the banister and knotted it several times. She then tied it around herself and turned to Hugo, "Make sure this rope doesn't become untied-" Rose was cut off by screams and the sound of crumbling.

"ROSIE!" Rose turned to see the stairs falling apart and Molly start to slip.

She was suddenly extremely grateful that she changed her shoes and started to sprint down the stairs.

"Bloody fucking hell, of course this would happen. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck," she muttered to herself as she jumped of the edge of the stairs after the screaming Molly.

"_IMPENDIMENTIA!" _Rose felt like crying- she was _not _a Gryffindor.

_Well, I always wanted to try bungee jumping...,_ Rose thought to herself. She reached Molly in a few seconds, luckily in the time before the jinx would wear off. She doubted she could cast the jinx on herself and felt her and Molly start to fall again. It seemed in slow motion that she saw the rope break. Rose knew she couldn't apparate in the school and didn't have enough time to summon her broom.

"_ARRESTO MOMENTUM!"_ Rose made sure her back was to the ground when they reached an abrupt and brief stop. She knew she didn't cast it fast enough and hopped the hit wouldn't be too bad. She felt the wind get knocked out of her as they still landed hard. Rose briefly closed her eyes but opened them again when Molly continued to scream. The stairs were continuing to crumble and were starting to fall apart completely- on top of them.

"_REDUCTO!_" Rose's curse caused all of the rubble to turn to dust and happened to also destroy the whole staircase. She saw Hugo yelp and step off the stairs at the last second.

She heard voices start to surround them and felt Molly lifted off of her. Rose reached up to feel her head and felt something wet.

_Well, shit. This is just not my day, _Rose thought as the world around her began to go blurry.

"Rose!" Scorpius appeared over her and she swore her day became even worse.

And then everything turned to black.

-WLWC-

_A/N:_

_Another odd chapter and this one ended with a slight cliffy- don't worry she won't die (SPOILER ALERT ;))_

_Yep and I just introduced Alice Longbottom, Little Lily, and more of Hughie! (James Potter and Fred Weasley are up next!)_

_I get so excited when I finish a chapter that I barely read over it once. So please don't hate too much on my grammar and stuff._

_IF YOU'D LIKE, YOU SHOULD REVIEW OR FAVORITE OR FOLLOW. 'CUZ THAT BE COOL! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THAT'S OKAY TOO._

_All my love,_

A.G.


	5. Chapter 5: (Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear

'_Sup! This is the fifth chapter of When a Lass Wants a Crown. I guess I lied about trying to update every two weeks too- make that as soon as possible. _

_Disclaimer: Does it say JK Rowling? Nah, didn't think so either._

-WLWC-

**When a Lass Wants a Crown- Chapter 5: (Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear**

Scorpius Third Person POV

-Fifth Year-

Scorpius was angry. That was an understatement. He was absolutely pissed off. This day whole day was complete shit. He woke up ready and determined to convince Rose and look where he ended up!

1) Angry at his friends

2) Angry at his fellow peers

3) Angry at Rose

4) Oddly slightly turned-on by their argument

That's what made Scorpius the most pissed off! Rose could be so frustratingly stubborn and say that most biting insults and yet all he really wanted to do was shut her up by... kissing her- yes just kissing. Merlin! That wasn't normal was it? That she could be denying their mutual attraction and spouting shit about his family and all he could think about was how... attractive she was... nothing more than that of course. Not to mention, after their heated argument witnessed by the whole school, Rose had the audacity to avoid and ignore him the entire day. He decided to return the favor and promptly ignored her. Albus and Lorcan kept trying to pry information from him and Simon was brewing quietly and giving him the silent treatment. When Scorpius asked Simon why he was acting so oddly, he gave him a noncommittal answer, a shrug, and proceeded to trip over something. After asking Albus what was wrong with Simon, Albus proceeded to launch into a conspiracy theory in which Simon was secretly in love Rose. Scorpius was terribly confused since he believed Simon batted for the other team. Honestly, a guy can only love an actor from some old American vampire movie or book series so much until it's not just jealousy. Scorpius and the guys never commented on the large poster and memorabilia of some actor from the late 2000s. The one time Scorpius did ask about Simon's picture of a shirtless sparkly guy staring creepily into the eyes of a plain looking chick, Simon turned beet red and started muttering about swans and forks.

When classes ended, he was planning on cornering Rosie on her way back to her dorm. He noticed barely half way through dinner that she was already gone. When he finally did see her sneaking out of her dorm and attempting to sneak out, some fourth year came up to him- Sasha or Talia or something and started to try to pry information out of him about Simon. When he finally managed to scare the girl off by talking about his father, former Death Eater Draco Malfoy, he turned to see Rose and her cousins out of sight. He took off looking for her and almost ran into Chauncey McGonagall attempting to catch him. Knowing Chauncey, he could be on his way to getting stoned by the school if he went with her. He hated this melodrama that was going on in his life.

-Flashback-

_"Don't say that Rosie- you can't just walk away."_

"_Stop. Please. You know I'm too busy for this."_

_Scorpius let out a sigh of annoyance, "Rose. We both know where this is heading. Let's just make it official."_

_"There is nothing to even make official," Rose replied. "I could never date the son of a Death Eater. My father and mother are two thirds of the Golden Trio! Think of the disgrace and scandal that any type of relationship with you would bring. I'm not ruining my family's reputation."_

_"Cut the shit Rose. I'm Albus' best friend, who is the son of the Chosen One and my father's old rival. If Al and I can be friends, then we can date. Stop trying to fucking noble when you are really being a huge bitch. How dare you insult my family."_

_Rose seemed taken aback for a second until she replied softly, "I apologize, that was out of line. I know your family isn't like that anymore." _

_"You're forgiven. For payment, I'd like a date and a kiss."_

_"You're a sleaze Malfoy. As if I'd touch you! Merlin, you're such a Slytherin."_

_"Another stereotypical comment, what would your parents say?"_

_"Fine. I'm sorry. You always bring out the worst in me," Rose replied, "Now stop saying stupid things and I'll stop being a bitch."_

_"Date me."_

_"Merlin. Get this through your thick skull, no. No. No. NO."_

_"You'll being saying 'yes' soon. Several times in fact. With a few breathless moans in between."_

_"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER MALFOY."_

_"Rose, you dirty girl! I meant that I'll be chasing you so fast that when you finally relent, you'll be out of breath from trying to fend me off. What did you think I meant?" _

_"Cut the shit Scorpius," Rose mimicked and turned a bright red. "After you get your head out of your arse, I'll be happy to talk to you."_

_"Well, after you get that stick out of yours', don't hesitate to find me."_

_"Fuck you, Malfoy."_

_"I'd rather you do that, Rose."_

_Rose was about to reply something about his right hand when they were interrupted._

_"ROSE, SCORPIUS, CAN I SEE YOUR POTIONS SUMMER WORK? AND YOUR DADA, CHARMS, HERBOLOGY, DIVINATION, ASTRONOMY, TRANSFIGURATION, HISTORY OF MAGIC, AND CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES WORK?"_

_Rose was never more thankful for Willa and Scorpius was never more annoyed with the twit._

-End of Flashback-

Now look where he is, in the hospital wing sitting next to his poor Rosie who was all bloody passed out. Really, she actually was bloody. Merlin, one minute she's all chummy with her cousins and the next he finds her laying on the floor with another one of the Weasleys trying to save herself from being crushed with rocks. Rose always seems to self-sufficient but lately he realized she's a walking health waiver. It rounded out a really bloody fucking shitty day. Scorpius was tired of being annoyed at everyone, tired of fighting with Rose, and just fucking tired. All he really wanted to do at the moment was climb into bed (more specifically Rose's) and sleep (or do something similar that required a bed) forever. Scorpius heard a moan erupt from Rose's lips and moved to sit on her bed and reluctantly loosened his grip on her hand. When he heard another moan, he moved closer and slid his other hand close to her head to check if she was in pain. With a finally moan and a rustle, Rose turned her head into Scorpius' open palm and oriented her body around his.

"Scor," Rose said softly.

Scorpius felt all of his anger dissipate as he stared into her face. I've turned into a bloody sap. Look at me! A Malfoy falling in love with a Weasley. What would my father say? Scorpius thought, ignoring the sirens going off in his head.

"I'm here, Rosie." Scorpius replied softly, carefully removing his hand from under her head. When Rose didn't reply, he attempted to loosen her grip on him. "Scor."

Scorpius was momentarily torn between leaving now and avoiding her wraft that was sure to come when she woke up and staying and indulging himself. He was having a shitty day and he's a Slytherin. He could get out of anything. He scooted his body closer to Rose's and sat up against the wall. He sighed contentedly when Rose continued to hold his hand and set her head on his abdomen.

Scorpius was glad he took of his robes and began to quietly and with as little movement as possible pry of his shoes. When he successfully took of his shoes and knocked them off the bed, Rose moved her feet and tangled their lower limbs. Although Rose was a teeny bit above average in height, around 170 cm, he noticed how petite she was. Scorpius was suddenly haunted with the idea that Rose hadn't been eating. Has she lost weight? She's looked a little pale and thinner lately. I wonder if something is bothering her. I hope she's not too stressed. Scorpius thought in rapid succession. Merlin, get yourself together mate. You need to care less.

Scorpius was snapped out of his chaotic thoughts by Rose snuggling deeper into his sweater. Her face morphed into a look of discomfort and he felt her breathing quicken. She was having a bad dream. Scorpius impulsively started to brush his hand across her arm trying to calm her down. When it didn't work, he suddenly remembered something she told him over the summer.

-Flashback-

_"What do you mean you've never heard of Elvis Presley?" Rose asked in disbelief._

_"What an odd name for a singer!" Scorpius replied._

_"My Grandmum Granger used to play that all the time when I stayed there! His slow songs helped me fall asleep and she gave me one of Elvis' original records! Really, look him up on the Internet. He's fantastic."_

_"Your Grandmum? He sounds ancient!" Scorpius exclaimed._

_"He's a classic. Merlin, give him a try. You have to somehow enjoy him."_

-End of Flashback-

Scorpius looked around and listened to the silence in the hospital wing for a minute. Merlin, if one of his mates saw him, they'd die of laughter. He took a deep breath and began to sing softly,

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_but I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

His voice wasn't clear and high like Rose's but raspy and low. Scorpius thought he'd die of embarrassment if anyone heard him. Rose's breathing relaxed and he took a deep breath to start singing the next verse but was cut off.

"BLIMEY FREDWARD, DO YOU HERE THAT?"

"YES MY DEAR SIR JAMESON, WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IS THAT ODD NOISE?"

The curtain to Scorpius' left was suddenly pulled back abruptly. Scorpius inwardly swore and turned a bright red.

"WELL LITTLE FREDDY, IF I WAS NOT CURRENTLY INCAPACITATED, I WOULD TURN MY HEAD TO SEE. HOWEVER, I AM GOING TO MAKE AN EDUCATED GUESS AND SAY LITTLE SCORPIUS MALFOY IS TRYING TO GET IN THE PANTS OF MY FAVORITE COUSIN."

"WAIT. I'M YOUR FAVORTIE COUSIN JAMSIE!"

"YOU? YOU'RE JUST THE WEIRD TWIT THAT FOLLOWS ME AROUND."

"WELL YOU'RE NOT MY FAVORITE COUSIN EITHER. BUT WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO?" Scorpius finally turned his head to see James Potter an odd shade of purple and swelled up like a balloon and Fred Weasley sporting a gigantic purple nose.

"FREDDY, I THINK WE SHOULD PROTECT OUR DEAR COUSIN'S VIRTUE."

"I'D RATHER HAVE A PIECE OF PIE."

"FOCUS FRED."

"BUT I BET THE ELVES HAVE SOME LEFT OVER PUMPKIN PIE."

"PUMPKIN? IS IT EVEN THE SEASON FOR PUMPKINS?"

"WHEN IS THE SEASON FOR PUMPKINS?"

"LATE FALL I BELIEVE."

Scorpius grabbed one of his books that he sat on the bedside table and threw it. He had great aim and it hit Fred square in the face. "Shut the bloody hell up, you'll wake her. Not to mention, we're wizards and therefore you can get a pumpkin whenever."

Fred and James suddenly sported identical smirks. "If I was Scorpius, Fred, I would be very nice to his love interest's older cousins- especially his love interest's favorite cousins. I would watch my back because older cousins can be very sneaky and devious."

"I would eat a piece of apple pie," Fred replied.

"You're allergic to apples, Freddy."

"I am?" Fred asked.

Their odd conversation was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey entering.

"You two are so troublesome," she scoffed handing them identical potions. As they drank them, they returned to their usual color and size. "Honestly, placing a charm on a suit of armor to explode but accidentally getting caught in your own idiotic prank? You are worse than Fred and George and James and Sirius. Get out of my wing!"

"Poppy, you are so mean to us!"

"We keep you so fresh and young!" James winked as he sat up on the bed.

"Get out! Out! Leave us in peace!" Madame Pomfrey screeched shooing the two out of the room.

"Why does Scorpius get to stay?" Fred whined.

"Mr. Malfoy is a perfectly nice well-behaved boy!" Madame Pomfrey sniffed as she closed the door to the hospital wing behind them. Scorpius heard the three arguing down the hall. He was glad he was rid of the two for now, at least. Although they acted like a bunch of imbeciles, everyone in the school knew that Fred and James were definitely far from being stupid. They were top of their class, sons of famous heroes, good-looking, and girls loved them. Although James was the only one to play Quidditch, Fred was the recognized coach of the Gryffindor team. Scorpius would have to sway them over if he was ever going to get anywhere with Rose.

Ugh. Scorpius thought. They cause so much trouble. It's been like five minutes since Rose almost fell to her death and all they can think about is her virtues and pie.

He was happy to know that she was still resting. She was so calm and warm and cuddly and so Rose. Scorpius gave in to temptation and brushed his fingers against her lips.

It would be so easy just to kiss her. But I'd rather she remember it. Scorpius was suddenly struck by an idea. He could again coerce (blackmail) her into dating him or something similar. Or he could... Yes, yes, that's perfect. She would have to say yes. Scorpius smirked toward the sleeping Rose and petted her hair. He could fight just as hard as she could.

"GET YOUR BLOODY PAWS OFF OF HER MALFOY." Scorpius fought the urge to roll his eyes. Chauncey fucking McGonagall was always ruining his moments. He only wanted a few minutes of quiet alone with Rosie and every student in this fucking castle just wanted to ruin it.

Madame Pomfrey reentered also and reprimanded her, "Language!"

The door opened again to reveal basically every fifth year and every Weasley. As Scorpius made to get up, Rose muttered his name again and gripped onto his shirt. Chauncey looked as if she was in some odd alternate universe and Madame Pomfrey looked like she was about to coo about how cute the two were. Scorpius, who was usually a very private person, decided his plan to get Rose would start now. He tightened his grip on Rose and buried his hand in her hair and started to massage her head. Scorpius decided he could get used to this.

Chauncey was torn between going to Azkaban for murder or playing it cool like nothing happened. Olive was so worried about Rose that she rushed up to her like Scorpius didn't exist. Willa was trying to decide which of Rose's soon to be candy gifts she would take. Natalia walked up to the side of Rose's bed, saw that she was indeed breathing, and said a simple hey to her cousin.

Albus was so surprised that he ran into Chauncey, who glared back at him with pure hatred. Lorcan arrived worried for his prefect partner and stood next to Olive, who proceeded to blush furiously. Simon stood next to Albus trying to look unemotional.

Lily and Hugo tried to push people out of the way with McGonagall and Vegara trailing behind them. Molly Weasley somehow beat part of the crowd to the bed and climbed onto the other side of Rose crying. Molly reached up and touched Rose's head bandage and cried some more.

The rest of the crowd, witnesses and admirers of Rose, looked distress. Most were Ravenclaws but there was certainly a fair amount of other houses. Scorpius noticed how many boys looked murderously at him. He smirked back at them.

Another face was standing on the other side of the hospital wing- smoking and perched on the edge of the window. She took out a long drag from her cigarette and proceeded to pull off the black wig she was wearing. She look concerned yet at ease- maybe even annoyed. She was wearing all black- lipstick, nails, all clothing, and even oversized sunglasses. You'd think that one wearing all black- not to mention smoking in a room full of white that they'd be noticed. She removed her sunglasses and made eye contact with one startled Lorcan Scamander. Olive, who was crying into his arm, didn't see the long staring contest that was going on between the two. Lorcan swore he'd never seen the girl before yet she looked their age. When he was still contemplating who this mysterious girl was, the girl in black smirked, winked, and jumped out the window. Lorcan blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and looked around to check if anyone else saw it. No one appeared to be fazed by the girl jumping out the window from a high tower so Lorcan decided he was probably just sleep-deprived.

And he was right, no one did see the girl jump out the window but it did happen.

McGonagall, Vegara, and Pomfrey were busy shooing everyone out who was not family. They successfully removed everyone except the group surrounding the bed.

They each gave their excuses.

"I am her best friend and sister!" Chauncy exclaimed seemingly offended that they asked her to leave.

"I...I... was... J-just so-s-so worried about R-Rosie!" Olive said in between her tears.

"I'd leave but I just got comfortable," Natalia replied sitting in the chair and propping her feet on the bedside table.

"Cousin!" Albus and Lily said at once.

Hugo and Molly said nothing because their presence was justified.

"I was terribly worried after seeing my fellow prefect and beater fall." Lorcan replied solemnly.

Simon just coughed and said something about being noble or a good person or something.

Scorpius caught the eye of the three and smirked, "Does future husband count?"

"CAN it Malfoy," Chauncey warned.

The three reluctantly accepted all of their excuses as Pomfrey began to give the diagnosis.

"She had a pretty hard fall and knock to the head. I had to heal up a large cut on her head and the bleeding should stop soon. Mild concussion, nothing time won't fix. Other than a few more bruises, Rose is very lucky nothing else happened. I suggest she stay here overnight."

Vegara looked contemplative before she said, "It was a very stupid thing for her to do. Five points from Ravenclaw for pure impulsive choices." Every teen gasped and looked livid.

Molly Weasley wiped her eyes and cried, "She only did it to help me! It's my fault."

Vegara blinked once and continued, "Fifty points awarded to Miss Weasley for thinking cleverly." With a swish of her cape, her, Pomfrey, and McGonagall left.

McGonagall called out behind her, "Send word to me when Miss Weasley awakens."

Everyone was silent until the three left the room. Right when the doors closed firmly behind them, Chauncey immediately started yelling. "If you don't get up now Malfoy, I swear you'll regret it."

Scorpius sighed and made to get up when Rose's grip tightened and her breathing was suddenly strained. Her eye lids started to flutter. "Blimey, Cey-cey! Your screechy voice woke her up! She even slept through Fred and James." He winked at Chauncey, who looked as if she was about to throw a bed.

"Scor... Scor... Why is it so bright in here?" Rose asked burying her face even further into his sweater. "I... I... I forgot my Charms homework. Flitwick is going to be so angry at me! I don't wanna go on stage. I just want to..."

Scorpius laughed softly and petted her head. "Rosie, we're not alone."

Rose sat up so fast that she grabbed her head as if she were dizzy. "What... What happened?"

She looked at Molly, who was stunned silent beside her, and suddenly grabbed her. "Merlin, Molls!" She lowered her voice to a soft pretty level, "Are you okay, honey? Did any of the rocks hit you or anything?"

Molly sniffled and burst into tears again. "Rosie! I feel fine and I'm so sorry! I didn't know that pl-playing tag would le-lead to you being all hurt! Please forgive me!"

Rose flicked her forehead and laughed, "Silly! It was not your fault but the schools fault for not taking precautions. I'll talk with Headmistress McGonagall and the Heads soon. There is no reason to forgive you since you did nothing wrong. Even if you are feeling fine, I want you to stay and let Madame Pomfrey to check you."

"Of- of course Rosie!" Molly said through her sniffles as she snuggled up to Rose's side.

"McGonagall wants to see you after you're feeling better," Scorpius said continuing to pet her hair. Rose suddenly froze and turned towards Scorpius.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rose screamed pushing him off the bed. Scorpius landed with a thump and a groan.

"Rosie! You're so abusive," he moaned as he sat up. "You were calling and cuddling with me a second ago." He smirked as she turned red.

"I was practically unconscious!" She looked around to see the other people in the room. "I'm fine! No need to dally around here, what time is it anyway? Is it close to curfew?" She asked frantically trying to change the surprised expressions on her friend's and family's faces.

Pomfrey reentered and started yelling about curfew and points. "Get out! Get out! I'll tell Headmistress McGonagall to expect Miss Weasley in the morning. Now out! Yes, Miss Weasley, er- Miss Molly Weasley, I'll check you quickly. That means you too Mr. Malfoy."

As Scorpius was leaving, he expectedly and sneakily kissed Rose on the cheek (with Chauncey seething behind him of course).

"Get off me Malfoy! Stay away from me! Merlin, just leave me alone. You're not my boyfriend or my potential boyfriend or even a friend! I barely know you." Rose grit out angrily, her reputation was at stake. "I don't even like you."

Scorpius was surprised at her loud outburst in front of so many people. He turned away lightly and replied a stoic, "Okay."

Rose, shocked by his sudden yielding, answered back, "Good. Stop asking me out. Stop embarrassing me in front of the school. Just stop."

Scorpius didn't answer but stayed a fair distance away from Rose's bed as the others reluctantly left the room. Madame Pomfrey decided to ignore the couple and did a quick check on Molly.

"No need to worry Miss Weasley, you are absolutely fine! The other Miss Weasley will also be fine also- nothing to worry about. Now hurry on to bed, you don't want to get in trouble for breaking curfew on your second day. That means you two Mr. Malfoy," Pomfrey said decidedly.

Scorpius smirked and turned towards Pomfrey, instantly his smirk turned into a sweet smile, "May I have five minutes to have a quick word with Rose? I apologize for causing the intrusion on your beauty sleep, although you definitely don't need it."

_Bastard. _Rose thought. _Don't give in Pomfrey! Stay strong!_

Pomfrey seemed to be a little light-headed (Rose inwardly scoffed at the swoon) and agreed with a nod of her head. "Just a minute or two Mr. Malfoy, I don't want you to miss curfew." She proceeded to her office and checked behind her once. (Rose liked to think she was checking that Scorpius wasn't doing anything despicable. Scorpius knew she thought they were cute together.)

"Rose-" Scorpius said moving closer to the bed.

"No. Stop right there Malfoy. I swear to Merlin's Great Uncle Philip that if you take one more step, I'll hex you!" Rose threatened.

"With what wand?" Scorpius asked smirking.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!" Rose screamed.

"Chill," Scorpius muttered, tossing her wand at her and leaning against the wall next to her bed.

"NO! I will not 'chill'! Merlin! Can't you just leave me alone! I would never date you ever! I don't even want to be your friend! You are a," Rose lowered her voice suddenly, "fucking stalker. Who knows where you've been! You're a man-slag who's probably slept with half of the bloody school! I am the daughter of two war heroes, a quiet and smart Ravenclaw, a fantastic daughter, cousin, and sibling, and I have things I have to do and accomplish and you are _holding me back_. No offense, but times haven't changed, even though you, Albus, Lorcan, and Simon created some sort of "house unity wolf-pack"- Slytherins are still looked down upon. You are the son of a war villain- no matter how reformed, again- a Slytherin, and are known for being a womanizer. YOU ARE CRASS AND INFURIATING AND I WILL DO ANYTHING IF YOU LEAVE ME THE BLOODY FUCK ALONE."

Scorpius was still throughout the whole outburst. After Rose finished her rant, she slumped down back into the bed and breathed heavily. She kind of regretted what she just said- and she always prided herself on her self-control.

"Scorpius, I- I didn't mean that…. I'm sorry." Rose said softly trying to reach to him. "I- I was just embarrassed. I take it back."

Scorpius kicked off the wall he was leaning against and took one long look at her. "Taking it back doesn't mean you didn't say it in the first place."

"Scorpius! Scorpius! I'm sorry okay!" Rose yelled after him as he sauntered out of the hospital wing. "Scor, don't go-" She muttered the last part as the door closed behind him.

-WLWC-

_A/N:_

_A big thanks to my semi/half- beta! It's my sister who breaks into my account on Evernote and edits the crap out of these._

_The next chapter will jump forward in time. Also, I'm thinking of starting a four-parter for either Jily or Scorose. I haven't decided yet._

_I am so sorry that it's been a month! *insert very clichéd excuse here*_

_Review/Favorite/Follow if you wanna!_

_All my love,_

_A.G._


End file.
